Moulin Rouge
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: First feature story in this show! On his birthday, Roy is taken to the hottest club for soldiers only to find out that the headliner is actually Lt. Hawkeye! As they fall in love an investor slowly pulls them apart. Will they make it to curtian? Royai. R


1**Moulin Rouge**

A/N: Yay! My intro into the RoyRiza pairing, since I've always loved that pairing I am so glad I can write about it! So here it is, my proud piece of Moulin Rouge, Roy Riza style.

* * *

It was a Friday night in East city, just as the sun was going down, the proud partiers were heading out for a night on the small city. But one group in particular was standing out of the crowd, a group of guys from the East city military headquarters. One of them caught the eye of every woman passing by, with his black hair and dark eyes, he also had good looks and a great smile that caused all the girls to scream in delight. Next to him was a man having a cigarette permanently in his mouth and spiky hair. Another was a rather short kid who wore a red trench coat with the alchemy sign on the back. Behind him a man with a mostly bald head except for a curl of blond hair towered over him. But the real guy who caught all the eyes in town was a tall man (or so they thought) inside of a suit of armor. To any of the readers who haven't caught on, it was Edward, Alphonse, Havoc, Fuery, Armstrong, Fallman, Breda, and most of all Roy.

Today was a special day, it was Roy's Birthday, and as a gift the guys were taking him to a club that specialized in pleasing soldiers. They had heard it was the best in town, especially because the head liner was supposedly the best looking girl around all of the Underworld clubs. The Underworld was a place where the minorities and criminals lurked. Where ideas became fantasy, and where fantasy became obsession.

The name of this particular club? It would be the Moulin Rouge. It was where the soldiers went to dance with the creatures of the underworld. Revolution had taken over East city and those underworld dancers were taking over men with their beliefs of freedom, beauty, truth, and love. Anyway, as the men were walking downtown to the area called "the Underworld river" (because to their right was a polluted river), Roy questioned where they were taking him to.

"Tell me now!" Roy said annoyed. He was rubbing his temples from aggravation.

"It's a surprise, anyway we're almost here." Havoc replied. Fallman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc were there to go find a dancer that they could "get to know more" while Edward was only there because Alphonse said that they should go too, because he wanted Roy and Ed's relationship to get somewhat better. Armstrong came, well, he just wanted to come along..

The group reached the entrance gate, in the background a windmill stood proud. Behind it there was a tall elephant with a giant gold locket on it's head.While at the gate, the man in the tollbooth asked Ed for his age, he didn't believe him, but once Ed showed him his watch, and a blade he transmuted on his automail, he let him pass. The group paid and walked into the courtyard. The windmill started to grow taller and taller as they grew closer. They passed the golden gates leading to the inside of a building connected to the windmill. Soon they were inside, and from that point on, their ears will never be the same. Music blared, ladies ran back and forth between soldier to soldier. The girls lifted their dresses up and down, inside there was a woman for every man.

The guys walked over and grabbed a seat at a booth. Soon the music stopped abruptly, and all the girls ran around getting in position for a new dance. Then the music started, the cymbals took the loudest position, and all the girls started singing in some foreign language that none of the guys knew. One of the ringleaders yelled out, women were being grabbed and thrown around. Everything was happening so fast for anyone to grasp. Fuery, Fallman, and Breda ran off to go find a dancer, Roy, Alex, and Jean ordered a drink while Ed just ordered an orange soda. Al, meanwhile, just sat there. The group then looked up as the room grew darker.

"This must be the sparkling diamond, she's the headliner and the prettiest in all of East city. The room grew dark, then a girl took the runway, it was so dark, no one could make out her features. She put one hand on her hip and had one leg stretched across to the other side of the doorway she stood under. Sparkling pieces of confetti flew out from the ceiling. Slowly the girl began to sing:

"_The men are glad_

_to die...for love._

_They delight_

_in fighting duels"_

But in the booth next to the group, sat a man, who, like Roy, held a high-ranking position in the militarybut was positioned in Central. That night, the sparkling diamond was to meet with a high-ranking officer to...persuade him into investing in the little club. He was called The Duke.

"_But I prefer a man_

_who lives._

_and gives expensive..._

_Jewels"_

The lights flashed on and music began to play. Men were cheering as the girls face was slowly revealed. She had long blond hair and a leotard on. She wore a small military jacket over the leotard and wore heavy make-up. She walked down the ramp like a model on a catwalk. Slowly, Roy began to realize he had met her before. Now as she walked her voice became louder and had more excitement and pleasure in it.

"_A kiss on the hand_

_may be quite continental._

_But diamonds are a girls best friend"_

After hearing her voice better, it became apparent who she was. Roy leaned over to talk to Havoc.

"Havoc, do you realize who that is?!" Roy asked trying to whisper to him, although it didn't work.

"Wha- the sparkling diamond, isn't that what I just told you?" He responded turning back to the display.

"_A kiss may be grand, but it_

_Won't pay the rental on your humble flat!_

_Or help you feed your pussycat"_

"No! Don't you see? We see her everyday!" Roy said growing irritated. "It's Riza! It's Lt. Riza Hawkeye!" He was yelling by this point, so not only did Havoc get the message, but the men sitting at the table and a few surrounding gentlemen that just turned a deaf ear to the news and continued watching the Sparkling Diamond. The group was taken back.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just looks the same..." Al suggested. Roy shook his head.

"No, it's her alright, she has the same face and voice, she's just under a lot of make-up. You can tell if you think about her in her military uniform" Roy pointed out. The guys then had strange flashes of Riza in normal military clothes to a Underworld dancers costumes.

"Now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance. But why's the lieutenant here?" Ed asked taking another look at her.

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_

_And we all lose our charms in the end._

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks don't lose their shape._

_Diamonds are a girls best friend!"_

Now the group was so shocked they couldn't speak. The oh-so-serious Riza was actually an Underworld dancer scared all of them more than anything. What's worse is that if Riza finds them, then she will get pissed off more that anytime before, and that scared the crap out of them.

However, in the next booth, Grumman, the club owner and Riza's grandfather, sat with the Duke. He was negotiating the Moulin Rouge with The Duke.

"After her number I've arranged a special meeting with just you and Riza, totally alone" Grumman said. In the background Riza yelled a diamond company out as men tossed her up and down. However in the next booth over this same conversation was going on.

"Well, then this is really gonna get bad. I paid for you and the Sparkling Diamond to spend a night together as a gift...I never knew that it was Riza!" Havoc whined. Roy gave him a look.

"What?! You scheduled something for me without even meeting the girl!" Roy said, he didn't mean to be so harsh, but now he was gonna get killed by Riza...

"Sorry man but I meant only good by it..." Havoc confessed. In the background Riza whooped.

"'_Cause we are living,_

_In a material world,_

_and I am a material girl!"_

Riza blew a kiss or two, then all of a sudden she walked to the middle of the floor. Men started to gather around her like buzzards around a carcass.

"Come and get me boys" she yelled out then disappeared underneath a flow of men. Then she yelled out as she rose from the ground. Her leotard sparkled and light danced off of it. Then she was tipped over and was carried by the crowd. Grumman noticed it was his que and bid the Duke farewell for now. He ran center stage as the crowd carried Riza to the same position. She yelled as she got to the stage.

"Black Star, Roscor! Talk to me Grumman! Tell me all about it!" Riza yelled as the music slowed down.

"_There may come a time,_

_when-a lass needs a lawyer"_

Grumman joined it:

"_But Diamonds are a girls best friend"_

The torch quickly passed back to Riza as Grumman held up some diamonds on a chain:

"_There may come a time,_

_when-a hard-boiled employer thinks your:"_

Riza twirled and Grumman tickled her butt as he sang:

"_Awful Nice!"_

Riza twirled to face him and yelled out "Forget that I said 'Ass, no touch!"

Because of all the men standing up Ed got out of his seat to see if he could get a better view, only to trip a waiter who carried water that splashed on the party next to them, mostly the Duke.

Meanwhile the other dancers stood and lifted their dresses so that Riza had a makeshift dressing room.

"Is the Duke here Grumman?" Riza asked sliding of her dress.

"Yes, I just finished talking to him, do I ever let you down?" Grumman asked he looked through the minute spaces between the girls legs and saw Ed trying to fix the Duke's shirt, remarking that he could fix it with alchemy. He gasped

"Where is he?" Riza asked. She was still taking of the small leotard.

"He's the one that runt is yelling at." Grumman replied pointing through the small spaces. What Grumman didn't know was that in the small time he had taken his remark to escape his lips, Ed had gone over and asked Roy if he could assist him. Riza glanced out, only to realize that the Duke was someone familiar.

"Oh My god..." Was the only words that found her lips. The interlude had ended and Riza rose from the dress dressing room.

"_Caus that's when those louses,_

_go back to their spouses!_

_Diamonds!Are a!_

_Girls!!_

_Best!!!_

_Friend..."_

The music stopped an the next dance began. Slowly another dancer started to sing a song called Rhythm of the night. Riza turned to one of her co-stars in countless plays.

"Chocolat, could you do me a favor?" She turned to him.

"Of course, Riza." He said as Riza started to dance to the rhythm. Roy and his party realized that Riza had spotted him. They slowly tried to creep to the door by trying to maneuver through all the dancers. Riza started to fasten their pace as Chocolat just followed her lead. The music slowed down, as the song ended. She had the group cornered. She made her way through the crowds and started to go in for the kill. But the group had made it to their goal and pushed their way out of the gold doors and made it to the outside world. They had lived to breathe another breath.

"But I paid a lot of money for this!" Havoc pleaded. Roy was about to leave when Havoc told him he had to go to the meeting. The two began to argue when a woman came up to them.

"You're the one who purchase the hour with the Sparkling diamond?" She said, she had long brown hair and dark skin. Havoc nodded.

"Then which one of you is going up their, The Diamond has to make her exit so I need to take one of you to her chambers." The girl nodded her head up to a giant elephant that stood behind the building. The group all pushed Roy to the girl and she grabbed his hand and lead him up to the elephant. Roy cursed as he was pulled along.

Meanwhile, Riza slowly realized it was time her early appointment and made her way to a swing that stood in the left flank of the stage. She sat on it as the music returned to playing "Diamonds"

"_Diamonds!_

_Diamonds!"_

The crowd held hands and formed a circle around her. The swing started to rise up to the upper deck, reserved only for the dancers and workers there. Riza slowed down every note in her reprise.

"_Square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks won't lose_

_their shape!"_

She had almost made it to the top when she felt herself get woozy.

"_Diamonds!_

_Are a Girls!!_

_Best!!-"_

But no one would hear the last note. Riza felt her breath grow short. She gasped for air as she felt herself lose consciousness. She tried to fight but she fell to her insides and passed out. She fell of the swing, almost two stories. Luckily, Chocolat was right their and caught her, and quickly carried her to the back. Some of the dancers followed as Grumman tried to keep the men thinking that this was part of the act.

In the back room some of the dancers cleared one of the resting bunks as Riza was carried like a body to its coffin. Some of the girls were shocked to see their leader in such a state, other delighted in thought that they may become the next headliner. But one in particular started to laugh, one who had a deep resentment to Riza.

"Looks like that Dukes going to have some problems tonight. She's getting to old for this job, I told you that I should have done the act." this woman scoffed. She was named Seri Rogers, and was only twenty-one. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had always envied Riza because she had a higher rank than her. She also would do anything to get Riza out of the top spot.

They turned a deaf ear and laid Riza down. One of the retired dancers, Marie, who worked on make-up and health pushed her way to Riza's side. She opened a flask of boiled down medicine that had a strong scent. It slowly woke Riza up. She gasped and panted. Everyone gathered around.

"These stupid costumes!" She sighed. Marie called it a fainting spell. One of the ringleaders came back and ordered the girls to leave and go please soldiers. Riza started coughing. Marie put a handkerchief to her mouth and muffed the coughs. When she pulled it away blood was on it. Marie was taken back.

"Oh no..." She remarked.

A/N: If anyone has read my fanfic on my webpage, which I just removed so that I could work on publishing it, you'll find Seri in it. She is in Brotherhood under blood, which is a Jak fanfic, so many people probably haven't read it. She is a lot different in that story, first of she's super shy, and has like four lines the whole first chapter. But in this story she's a total bitch...

Wow, people change...


End file.
